Forever waiting Forever loving
by TheNewPinkUnicorn
Summary: Rose was tortured many years ago then taken and put in a test tube to be experimented on. After years of being abandoned the Strigoi come to find her... Rose manages to fight them off and the message soon gets out that she is back! After the failed attempt to retrieve her the Strigoi plan on something big to get their precious treasure back... Please read and review my story xx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the VA series! Though I wish I owned Dimitri Belikov! And probably the rest of the boys from the series!

Chapter one-I'm awake!

RosePOV

Deep down I could hear someone in the room, my eyes couldn't open and I had actually been put in a dead sleep. But I am awake inside... I don't know how long I've been stuck here but I know it's been years. I remember everything that happened that day off by heart.

'**Flashback'**

I was screaming in pain. They were dragging me into a room full of tubes large enough to hold a damphir, which for all the people who don't know what a damphir is, it's a half human, half vampire. I had done something even I can't explain, but I had done something that endangered me so I found myself being dragged by a nasty looking guardian into a strange room that I didn't recognise. I was screaming for my mother and father but they didn't rescue me... in fact no one did! I tried to escape but the guardians grip didn't falter. He threw me into one of the tubes and secured some wrist and feet clamps to hold me there and then covered the bottom half of my face in a mask. I struggled against my bindings but I couldn't break free. The guardian shut the door, locked it tightly then stepped back. I could still hear the people talking... Scientists I'm guessing, but I didn't understand their lingo. One of the men stepped towards the tank and said "This is for your own good. This won't hurt at all... Goodnight Rose." I could feel my feet getting wet and when I locked down I realised the tube was filling with water. Were they trying to drown me? Questions ran through my head as the water got higher and higher. I started screaming again, but nobody paid any attention to me. By now the water was at my waist. I stopped screaming and began crying. I didn't cry often... I gad an image to withhold. But I couldn't help it. Tears streamed down my face and trickled into the rapidly rising water. It was at my neck and I gave up. I had lost all hope of escaping and I let the water rise over my face, but the mask helped me to breathe, so I thought I might have a chance. But there was something in the water... I felt sleepier and sleepier and finally I allowed the darkness into my head. It was so peaceful. But I wasn't dead!

'**End of flashback'**

The people around me were still moving and still talking quietly, which made me curious. I'd been guessing that no one had been in this room for about 10 years, so what were they doing here now? I strained my ears (which by the way is really hard underwater) and tried to catch some of their conversation. While I was listening I realised suddenly... These people were Strigoi! I couldn't protect myself, I couldn't do anything, which annoyed me so much.

It felt weird having someone watch me again. At first I didn't like it, but I had learned o get used to it. Suddenly the blackness didn't feel so black! I felt suddenly alive, and I knew that moment I could open my eyes. I knew I shouldn't open my eyes, but I had to! They fluttered open and water gushed into them, but I didn't have to worry about that for long because the water was drained from the tube. I was free, but in danger. My eye opened again and in my face was the deathly pale face of a Strigoi... and I did the first thing that came to my mind. I broke the glass.

**OHHHHH! What's going to happen to Rose? Thought I'd leave you on a cliff hanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire academy series! Sorry to disappoint xx

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but it took me a while to finish this! Forgive me xxx**

Chapter 2-The attack

DimitriPOV

There was an attack on the school. Naturally I wanted to help, but the teachers told me, Adrian and Mason to go to the hall... and naturally we ignored them. We followed some guardians (at a safe distance away) to a building which I didn't even know we had. It was an old, rickety building which looked like it would fall at the slightest touch. Never the less the guardians walked into the building and 5 minutes later, hell broke out... A guardian fell out through the door dead, with a note attached to her chest. It said 'come any further and we kill the rest,' But we knew the rest were dead, it was plain obvious. I told Mason and Adrian to get the other guardians and warn them, then I crept into the building. As we had suspected all the other guardians were dead. I reached the end of the corridor and found another note pinned to the door. (How the hell did they have time to write all these notes?) Anyway, it said 'come any closer and we kill the girl.' At first I didn't believe a word of it, but then I heard a girl scream, I froze in my tracks... I heard the shuffling of feet, the sound of someone punching and kicking someone else. Were they hurting her? I didn't know, so i snuck to the door and slowly inched it open. And what I saw next shocked me. It wasn't the Strigoi packing punches, but a girl who was about a year younger than me. She had long dark brown hair (which was curly and reached half way down her back), dark brown eyes and tanned skin, (which was odd for a damphir). She was beautiful. She was fighting with such power, she was damphir... but she was using all four elements, and a fifth one (which I'm guessing is spirit) but that was impossible! Only Moroi could have the power of one element... not five! She was very good, but after she defeated a little brown haired Strigoi, she started fighting a tall, burly, blonde haired Strigoi.

She was trying to punch him, but he kept blocking them. She was very fast, but he was faster. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and twisted it. She let out a loud cry and fell to the floor, but when he advanced on her she was on her feet again ready to attack. But she was clearly in pain. It was written all over her face. They were fighting again, but this time, she started losing. He was cutting and bruising her body and face and soon she started losing herself. I sprung into action. I stepped out into the room... into the view of the Strigoi. I readied my stake, ready to attack. The Strigoi laughed and punched her in the face and she fell to the floor... Unconscious! Then the Strigoi advanced on me, but I was ready for the attack! I dodged his punch and I kicked him on the back of his left leg and he fell to the floor. I raised my stake and plunged it into his heart. He struggled for a while but then his body went limp. I started to get up when I felt someone barge into my side. I staggered, but regained my balance and turned to see the girl poised and ready for attack... fangs bared!

I was shocked! Me being 6ft, very muscular and ready for attack, she sure knew how to fight. I didn't raise my steak in fact... I dropped it. I slowly got up off my knees and stepped towards her. She flinched but stayed put. I started talking to her; "I'm not going to hurt you" I said quietly

"That's what they all say! That's what they said before they put me in here! People lie! They lied to me! They hurt me... So bad!" She had tears rolling down her face now.

"I promise you, I won't hurt you. You have to trust me." She faltered, and then lowered her fists. She started crying even harder and fell into my arms. I pulled her closer towards me and she leant her head against my chest. I started whispering to her in Russian. I tried to lift her but she just clung to my body. She was so cold... Then I noticed. She was losing a lot of blood due to the gashes and cuts all over her body. She needed medical attention but she didn't seem to notice the gashes, she just clung to me. When she finally decided to get up she needed help to walk because she was in so much shock. I could hear people running towards us as we picked our way through the debris. As I suspected around 50 guardians burst into the room ready to attack. They started looking around then their eyes fell on us. The girl was in so much shock, she just couldn't handle it. She feinted in my arms so I picked her up bride style and carried her to the medical ward. I waited at her side, waited for her to wake up, but I was pulled out of the room by a cross looking Alberta. And as soon as we were outside she began shouting at me, telling me how stupid I was... I wasn't listening though. My mind was on that girl. How beautiful she was, the way she fought... she just had to wake up soon. Alberta stopped shouting then said; "You have to look after her. Make sure she's safe. Just promise me that." She said it like she knew this girl. I promised her anyway, then she took her leave. I walked back to the medical ward and saw that was moving around by her bed fixing her wounds. 20 minutes she left and I went and sat down next to her. I held her small, cold hand in mine and then I knew... I loved her. I didn't know how or why I knew this but I did. We were meant to be together.

As soon as I had touched her hand her eyes fluttered open. She shot up like a bolt and let out a long, high-pitched, ear splitting scream. I gently pushed her back down on to the bed whispering at the same time. She soon calmed down and I asked her why she had screamed. "I dreamt that I was back in that hell hole! I lost count on how many years I was in there... lost hope that anyone would find me... but you did..." she trailed off.

"Dimitri. My names Dimitri Belikov."

"Rose Hathaway." She said. My Roza! (Roza is her name in Russian) Her voice was weak and strained. "You need to rest Roza. You're weak you need to sleep. I could stay if you want."

"Please!" she said. I smiled then she laid back and closed her eyes. In minutes she was sleeping. I leaned back myself and then realised... she was still holding my hand. That made me smile/ I loved her...

RosePOV

He was gorgeous! Tall frame, muscular body, dark chocolate brown eyes... everything about him was perfect. When he told me to rest, I didn't want to... but when he touched me I just let him push me back down. I closed my eyes and let the darkness sweep over me and into a deep sleep. I dreamt of him. I dreamt he took me away from my fears... gave me closure. I t was sweet. I loved him... It was obvious now!

**OHHHHHHHH! ROSE AND DIMITIR FINALLY TALK TO EACHOTHER! BUT ARE THEY IN LOVE?**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note!

I'm so sorry but I've got writers block so that's why the next chapter will take a while. If any of you have a suggestion as to what can happen next feel free to comment or PM me. Thanks for your understanding! Ye guyz xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3-Getting to know eachother.

I'm soooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner but I had (as you know from my author's note) writers block! I wrote this chapter again and again but it never flowed right! But I finally managed to do it. I also wanted to thank everyone who sent me their ideas! They gave me a lot of inspiration and a lot of new ideas. I really do appreciate all the effort you put in! I included a couple of your ideas and I hope you like it! Xxx =P

Disclaimer- I am Richelle Mead therefore I own the VA series. Oh wait... No I'm not! Shame! It was a nice dream! Richelle Mead owns everything but the plot and the made up characters!

DimitriPOV

"...Beating up my father who was abusing my dear mother. He was sprawled on the floor with blood was pouring out of his nose. I called the police about him then I left the house. I was scared... of course. I mean I was only fourteen years old! Then we were driving to the airport. Me, my mother and three sisters. We were moving to America, away from my father. I was still young and didn't want to go, but I knew it was for the best. So I let myself be lead onto the plane ..." I woke up and my breath was ragged and sharp. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of big, brown eyes staring at me. Then she spoke her voice a little shaky "I...I didn't know if I should wake you or not. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I whispered. She moved herself into a sitting position and said "You can tell me you know. I'm an okay listener." She smiled and it made my heart melt, and it was at that moment I decided to tell her. I repeated my story to Rose, but I didn't dare look at her... I kept my eyes on the floor. When I finally got the courage to look at her. "I'm...I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked" She had tears in my eyes and looked worried and scared. I got up and she flinched. I walked over to the bed, sat down on it and scooped Rose into my arms. She let out a loud sob and started crying into my shoulder. I spoke quietly to her in Russian as a tear of my own fell. Then once she calmed down she whispered... "My mother used to abuse me. Hit me and burn me!"

Sorry, but I had to split this chapter and the next one up because hopefully the next chapter will be huge! So yeah... pleas R+R XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- It's all my fault!

**OMG! I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner and that it took me forever but I have been so busy lately I haven't had time to write, but today everyone is gone so I have peace and quiet to write. Sorry I had to split this chapter and the last one up, but I thought it might be a little long. I promise you this chapter will be big, interesting and it's all for you. Enjoy! =P**

Dimitri POV

She lifted her top up to show me multiple scares, burns and the old knife slash. I let out a small gasp and more tears fell from her eyes. "It started when I was 8 years old." She faltered but continued, "She came home one night and came to my bedroom and started beating me up saying I was useless. I still have nightmares about it..." I held her close and kissed the top of her head. I held her close until she fell asleep, and when she did I placed her gently onto the bed again and wrote a note saying where I had gone, then left.

I slowly walked back to the dorms, to my room which I shared with Christian Ozera. I opened the door and heard shuffling feet and then Christian appeared. He sighed loudly and said "where the hell have you been?" He ran his hand through his black hair.

"Take it you missed me!" I said giving him one of my rare dazzling smiles.

"Answer the question!" He all but shouted.

"Look, let me get cleaned up and then I'll tell you my heroic tale." I walked over to the bathroom, opened the door, walked in and shut it behind me. I stripped out of my grubby clothes and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water soothe my muscles.

When I finished my shower, I dried myself then dressed in some black skinny jeans and a grey tee-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the chair next to the desk. Christian was on the bed, lying comfortably, and just as I was about to explain there was a knock at the door. Christian went and answered it and two minutes later in she walked with Rose. She was wearing a borrowed sundress (since it was like 30 digress outside) It clung to her body in all of the right places. She looked breathtaking... She stood there and smiled. It was the first time I'd seen and it was beautiful. "Sit down" I motioned to the bed, and she sat down. I thought now is the time to explain everything "Christian" I took a deep breath. "This is Rose. Rose this is Christian. I didn't come back last night because I stayed with her in the hospital wing."

"But who is she?" he muttered.

"You know the Strigoi attack that happened yesterday, well... they were here looking for her." Christian swore loudly. "So it's her fault!" He had a look of hatred on his face. I was shocked by his reaction. "W...What happened when I was gone?" I asked him. My face grew into worry.

"Well" said Christian "when the Strigoi retreated they took multiple teachers and students. They took Eddie... Mason and... and... and Lissa!" He all but yelled. I could speak. No wonder he was upset, but to blame it all on Rose was unfair. She didn't know they would come and find her. I looked over at Rose to see tears streaming from her face. "Roza..." I started but she got up at lightning speed and ran out of the room. I sighed "you could have been a bit nicer to her..." He had regret on his face, but also anger. I stood up and walked out looking for Rose.

RosePOV

It's all my fault! Everything... They were taken because of ME! I can't believe it. If I had just let them take me, the rest would be safe. I ran towards the gardens and found an empty bench. I just sat there and cried my eyes out. Minutes later I realised someone was watching me. I had stylishly messy hair and looked like a Moroi. Once he noticed that I had seen him looking at me he walked over and sat next to me. "I'm Adrian" he said.

"Rose" I whispered.

"Why are you crying little damphir?" he was carefully looking at me.

"It's all my fault... The Strigoi attack. They came looking for me and I'm the reason all those people were taken!" I started sobbing again and Arian put a comforting arm around me.

"I don't blame you. You shouldn't blame yourself either because we didn't know you were there and we didn't know that the Strigoi wanted you either so it's no one's fault. Your aura... It's broken into so many pieces... I'm a spirit user by the way." He said.

"So am I... I'm also a fire, water, earth and air user... I can use all five elements and I can fight." I looked at him and he had an amused expression on his face. "I already knew that." He laughed quietly. This Adrian character really confused me, but I thought to myself he is the only one who hasn't judged me apart from Dimitri. I smiled at him and he said "you have a pretty smile." I laughed at this and he got up. "I have to go see my aunt, Queen Tatiana but we should hang out some time." Then he walked away. His aunt was the Queen! What was wrong with me... talking to the Queens nephew! I got up and started walking again. I must have been walking for ages because I ended up at the other side of the school in gym.

I got changed into some shorts and a sports bra that I found in the storage cupboard, then I walked out onto the track. I started running and on my 60th lap I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Dimitri standing there. I slowed down next to him and then he said "I've been looking for you everywhere. Adrian told me you were here. How did he know Rose?"

"Sorry I don't know... and sorry I didn't tell you where I was... I well... you know why." I muttered. Dimitri raised his hand to my cheek and said "no one blames you... It's just that Christian and Lissa were together, so naturally he was upset. But I don't agree with what he said. It was harsh and wrong." He was looking deep into my eyes and it sent shivers running down my back. I think the intensity was too much because before I knew it my lips were on his. At first he was stunned but then he started kissing back. The kiss was amazing. First it started slow but then it got more passionate. When we broke apart we were breathing heavy, and then a teacher who I remembered was in school with me... weird I know, ran in and screamed "gather all the guardians, we've found the hideout of the Strigoi. We're moving out in 20 minutes. Students of the age of 17 and over are permitted to come and fight."

Dimitri looked back at me once the guardian had run out he said "I have to go Rose..." I shook my head. "If you're going, I'm going. You know of all people I can fight Strigoi so please let me come!" He sighed but nodded so I ran back to the hospital wing and asked where my knife was. She handed it to me and I ran back to the courtyard. Ready to fight.

**Don't panic... the fight scene will be in the next chapter and hopefully it will be updated straight after this chapter is up. Again, really sorry for not updating sooner... please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R+R! Thanks xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chaper 5-The battle

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I had a lot of time on my hands so I thought I'd write another chapter so here you are! Enjoy xxxx**

Chapter 5-The battle

RosePOV

We were lined up in the courtyard and soon enough about 30 SUV's were driven into the school. We were separated into smaller groups and luckily I was put with Dimitri. We rode in the black SUV's in silence, no one daring to talk. We would lose many tonight... so many. I was silent in the van and when we reached the bottom of some humongous mountains I knew we would have to trek up... I tightened my shoes a little more, and then when we came to an abrupt halt I jumped out and stretched my legs. Dimitri was close behind me, and then we all lined up to receive orders. We were all told that we would trek up into the mountains and we would fight the Strigoi as best as we could. We were warned some of us may not come back, but nobody moved when Alberta stated this. So then we all started to climb...

When I finally reached the top I wasn't out of breath like some of the guardians but I did feel quite ill. I pushed it to the back of my mind when a guardian which I saw to be Sonya Karp was yanked into the cave by a pale, cold looking hand. It was then we all positioned ourselves into attack mode and then the raid began. As soon as I entered the cave the Strigoi were upon us. I immediately shoved a stake through a female Strigoi's heart. We wailed a little then fell down dead. I immediately moved on to another Strigoi and soon most of them were dead. We went deeper into the caves and soon found a large pit full of Moroi's and Damphir's. We raced down to get them and soon enough we had two of the novices lead them out. We did a check of the whole area and it seemed like all of the Strigoi were dead, so we started walking back to the entrance. Nearing the exit of the cave the nausea flooded back into me so I stood my ground and whispered to Dimitri there was still some Strigoi left. We passed the message along the line of guardians and soon everyone knew... But they didn't attack.

We were right at the edge of the cave and I started to relax but then a cold, pale arm grabbed me by the neck and pulled me back into the cave. I heard Dimitri yell my name but I blacked out when the Strigoi hit me on the back of the head...

When I woke up my head was pounding and I was feeling a little groggy. I got up and looked around and saw that I was still in the caves? Why had they left me here... I wasn't a Strigoi because my skin was still the same tanned skin it always was and my skin wasn't cold. I could run fast but not Strigoi speed so what was going on... I started walking towards the light (which was the entrance to the cave!) but a high pitched voice stopped me in my tracks. "I don't think so Rose" I turned to see a female Strigoi who had long platinum blonde hair and would have been beautiful if she was not a evil, blood sucking monster. She cackled evilly then continued speaking. "You can leave on one condition. You... dear Rose have to kill Queen Tatiana. If you do not then I will kill your lover Dimitri Belikov. Report back to me in exactly a month otherwise you'll never see him again" With that she retreated into the shadows.

I was stuck on the spot and I couldn't move. I was running everything she had said through my head, but I couldn't kill the Queen, but I wouldn't let her take my Dimitri. Then all of a sudden I could move so I ran as fast as I could back to the wards... to the school. When I reached the gates of the school I told them my name and they gasped. Immediately they called someone and 4 male guardians came walking down from the school. They escorted me back to the school but instead of letting me go they took me to the lockdown room where they would usually keep prisoners or Strigoi. I asked them "why are you taking me here?"

They answered "precaution, as you never left the caves with the rest of the group and was reported dead or Strigoi." I couldn't believe it! They thought I was a Strigoi! They locked me in a cell and I waited... waited for someone to finally realise that I wasn't a Strigoi. But before someone could examine me Dimitri walked into the room. "Roza" he muttered. "My sweet Roza, I thought you were dead or worse... A Strigoi. What have they done to you?"

"Theses idiots still think I'm a Strigoi, so until someone comes and examines me I'm stuck here! I hate it..." I whispered to him. He lent through the bars and gave me a quick kiss on the lips but it still held passion and fire, then got up and left... My heart was ripped out of my chest when he left because I missed him so much.

I spent the rest of the day lying on the hard cell bed staring at the ceiling, and that got me thinking. What happened all those years ago? Why was I put in that science lab tube? Questions started flowing and soon I got very curious. Finally around two hours later someone came to examine me. They proved I was not Strigoi and let me go. I walked out of the building then took off at a run, I needed to find Dimitri. I ran to the dorms but he wasn't there, so I ran to the gym and not to my surprise he was there. He was punching the shit out of one of the bags. He was shirtless and oh my god he had some toned abs... I stood there staring until he noticed me and smirked. I scowled but ran to him. I didn't care that he was covered in sweat I hugged him with all of the strength I could muster. He hugged back the pulled me into a sweet kiss, and boy was it a passionate kiss. He eventually had to pull away because I definitely wasn't. He grabbed my hand and walked me to my room. "Go have a shower and get changed then meet me in the lobby" he purred in my ear. I had to bite my lip to stop a moan escaping my lips. I did as he told me to; I turned the hot water on then stepped under the waterfall of rain. God, it felt amazing considering I was covered in grime, dirt and my muscles were aching so bad. Once I finished my shower, I dried myself then changed, and after that I dried my hair and did my makeup. I was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a blood red crop top that hung just above my belly button. I pulled on a pair of sneakers then left for the lobby.

He was waiting there my, Russian god, looking so hot.

He took my hand and led me out to the school gardens. They were beautiful. Flowers' growing everywhere and it was just a sight to see. We sat on a bench and just watched the world go by... I loved him so much and he always did the sweetest things for me. It was so weird that we only met a few days ago but I knew that this was where I wanted to be...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I kinda enjoyed writing it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon so hang in there xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6-That night!

**Sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I haven't really been in the mood to write a new chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it! Xx**

RosePOV

The whole night was amazing. First we had a wonderful picnic deep in the gardens, surrounded by flowers of all colours, shapes and sizes. It was a breath-taking sight. Then he pulled out his I-pod and started playing Rihanna's song 'Stay' and we slow danced to that and he was surprisingly graceful considering his height. Then we ended the day with us lying on the ground gazing at the stars. (Remember a Moroi's day is at night because they sleep during sunlight hours) It was perfect then we walked back to the dorms hand in hand. When we reached my room we shared a passionate kiss then I watched him walk away.

I opened the door to my dorm and when I looked inside I screamed. I heard a few people opened their doors and ran to see what was wrong. My room had been torn to bits and a dead body was perched on my bed, a message written in blood on my wall. It said 'This is your fault, turn yourself in to us and we won't kill anyone else... If you don't you'll find plenty more dead bodies around the school.' This was my fault... again! They were killing people just to try to get me. It was at that moment I decided that I had to turn myself in. I couldn't let any more people get hurt because of me. They called some guardians to clear up the blood and the body while I had to stay with a girl called Lissa. She had platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She gave me the spare bed and she did seem pretty friendly. We sat up for most of the night and talked about what had happened to me and I learned a bunch of things about her, like she had a crush on Dimitri's friend Christian. I laughed at this and said I would definitely hook the two of them up. She thanked me for that and that's when I realised how tired I was, I said I was going to sleep just to make sure I was ready for my classes tomorrow. I had dreamless sleep that night and when I woke up I pushed yesterday's events in the back of my mind. Except the date, that was planted firmly in my mind.

I had a shower then dressed in a pair of shorts and a hoodie, then did my hair and makeup then grabbed my bag (which I borrowed from Lissa) and left. I met Dimitri down in the lobby and he grasped my hand in his and walked me to my first class. I got a lot of glares from the girls, I think they had trying to get with Dimitri. I had a defence lesson first so he walked me to the gym, when it was time for him to go to class he gave me a swift kiss on the lips then departed. I changed into the same pair of shorts and the sports bra I wore before and walked into the gym. They were already sparing so I walked over to the teacher to ask what I would do. The teachers name was Stan Alto and he was pretty HOT... not as hot as Dimitri but hot anyways, but god was he a dick-head! The way he looked at me and talked to me like I was a piece of shit. He paired me with a red haired boy, he had a cute lopsided grin. I walked up to him and introduced himself. "I'm Rose" I said sticking my hand out. "Mason Ashford" he said while shaking my hand. We started sparing and he was pretty good, but not as good as me. I pinned him down within two minutes and when I did he said "you should come hang with me and Eddie"

"Who's Eddie" I asked. He pointed at a hot boy with sandy coloured hair. He was an amazing fighter, better than Mason. "Sure" I replied.

"Okay then, lunch it is!" He yelled and pushed me off him. We both ended up laughing hard on the floor and that's when Stan had to intervene. "Look, I'm not here to watch you two mess around! If you want to mess around then you can leave my class." Neither of us left, but neither of us started behaving. We continued to mess around till Stan kicked us out of the class. I decided I'd go change then go with Mason to my next class. I had Moroi protection next, sadly it was theoretical. It was going to be one of the crappiest lessons ever... It was. I was thankful that it was over and hour later. I had two more lessons which I can hardly remember what they were then we had lunch. I sat at a table with Mason and Eddie plus a girl called Mia and ate my chocolate donuts. I do love my donuts! So yummy!

Then Dimitri walked in and I noticed all the girls stared at him. I mentally laughed at his, only because he was mine. He walked over and told me he'd see me later because he had to go the gym. He gave a swift kiss on the lips then left... yet again. I spent the rest of my lunch talking to my new friends and I knew me, Eddie and Mason would be best friends from them then on. When the bell rung I threw away my trash and walked with Eddie to my next class. Mason had a different lesson so it was just me and Eddie. When we reached the class he opened the door for me which I thought was very sweet of him and walked in. The first thing I saw was Alberta, my academy mother because my real mother never bothered with me. I walked to the back of the class and sat down in my old chair.

You see, when I was at the academy all those years ago I had lessons with Alberta in this classroom and I always used to sit there so when a girl with dark hair walked up to me and hissed "Bitch, you're in my chair! Move!"

"Gonna make me?" I replied.

"Bitch don't you know who you're dealing with?"

"No and guess what I don't particularly care either, I'm sitting here so go find another seat. Simple as..."

"Bitch! MOVE!" she hissed again and yanked me from my seat. I fell to the floor and that pissed me off. I got up slowly and made fire bust out of my hands. Everyone gasped... "You're a damper..." That girl with dark whispered. I laughed at this and put out the fire. Alberta was facing the black board so didn't see any of this. "I'm going to ask you nicely to move before I move you" I asked and she scrambled out of the chair to sit by a desk near the front. I laughed quietly and sat back down waiting for the lesson to end. People were staring at me through the whole lesson and it annoyed me a bit, but I ignored the urge to set them all on fire. When the class did end I walked with Eddie to our next lesson. He said "WOW! How can you use an element if you're a Damphir?"

"That's not all I can do... I can use all four elements and another one called..."

"...Spirit" he finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah" I muttered. The rest of the walk was silent and when we got to our next class we separated and sat different sides of the class room. The lesson went quite fast and when it finished I silently walked out of the class talking to no one.

I'm so different... and everyone just stares at me like I'm an alien! Why don't people understand how upsetting it is? I was upset but angry as well so I went to the gym to release all the pent up anger. Two hours later I walked back to my dorm to take a shower. (They had cleaned it and I was allowed back into my room) After my 45 minute shower I jumped into bed planning on sleeping ill very late tomorrow, since it was Saturday tomorrow. I dreamt that night that the Strigoi had taken me and kept me prisoner. They tortured me and left me to die and it was then that I woke up. I was drenched in sweat and breathing hard. I got up and walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I looked in the mirror when I saw it. I screamed but it knocked me out...

**What's happening? Any idea's on what's going to happen next? Pm me or comment id you do xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't written in ages but I'm back and ready to write. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review because I really like them! Enjoy xx**

RosePOV

I woke up in a room made of steel. The walls, the chair, the bed frame, even the door was made out of steel. I was chained to the wall by my hands and feet and the chains were digging into my skin making my wrists and ankles bleed. I yelled for someone... but as the door opened my yells stopped as the figure stepped into the light. It was Christian... The last time I saw Christian I almost killed him, but he was saved by my hesitation...

***Flashback***

"You can't kill me Rose" he sneered in my face.

"Yes I can" I yelled throwing all my strength into driving the stake through his black heart. Just as I lifted my heavily, bleeding hands he whispered; "I'm sure Jason wouldn't like you killing his best friend..." I hesitated and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor bleeding heavily from my neck and throat.

***End of flashback* **

If Alfie hadn't of found me I would have been dead. Two weeks later the big incident happened and I was locked away... Sealing my doom. Anyway, Christian walked in with his evil smirk that chilled me to the bone. "Well... well... well...! Look what the cat dragged in. The famous Rose Hathaway that survived 13 years in a science lab. Haven't we heard a lot about you..." He bent towards me and I took the opportunity to spit in his face. My spit hit him straight in the face and he back handed me sending me flying back into the wall. "BITCH!" he yelled.

"You deserved it" I whispered back. After what I said he sped towards me and pressed down hard on my leg, slowly breaking it. I screamed in agony wishing the pain to go away... But it never did. They kept me there for how many days I don't know, and they tortured me all the time I was there. I often blacked out from the pain, but then... Then on one fateful day when I was unconscious I was dragged into a spirit dream by none other than... Adrian! As soon as I saw him I ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest. Once I had calmed down Adrian peered down at me and asked "where are you Rose?"

"I don't know Adrian! Help me please... I can't survive much more. They're torturing me..." I trailed off and since I knew how these dreams worked I pulled the disguise off to show what I really looked like. As soon as I did Adrian gasped and a tear fell from his right eye. "Rose... What have they done to you?" He whispered this which made me sob all over again and Adrian pulled me towards him again. "I will find you Rose! I promise. Everyone is looking for you and Dimitri is an absolute wreck. He's terrified for you..." I looked into his eyes and then all of a sudden I was back in the real world. I screamed in fear seeing Christians face in front of mine but soon he bit into my neck and I was drugged with the endorphins... completely forgetting the world around me...

When I woke up I guessed it was night since there were no Strigoi guarding me since they were all out hunting. I tried to escape my chains but I couldn't budge them. Then it came to me! I had my powers and since I've always been guarded I never dared to use them. I heated up my wrist and slowly the lock to the chains melted just enough for me to pull my hands from the shackles. I was free but as soon as I tried to stand, I fell to the floor to weak to carry my weight. I tried again, but to no avail I couldn't stand. So I dragged myself across the floor towards the door and when I reached it I used my fire power to blast a hole through the door. It was then I realised I was free from this hell hole! Free from the torture of Christian but it was going to be hard to escape when I couldn't stand and every move used a fifth of my strength. Never the less I dragged myself through the hole and attempted to stand up again. This time I discovered that if I used the wall I could walk with little struggle. I staggered along hoping to find the exit and when I came across a door which had an exit sign above it, I yelled with relief and opened the door with much enthusiasm. I was greeted with a warm breeze and then I realized where I was... Down town Texas. I was miles from the academy. How was I going to contact the academy? I saw a hotel across the road and ran straight towards it and when I reached the reception, she gasped and dialled 991. I had to wrench the phone from her grasp and lightly whack her across the head until she was knocked out. I dialled the academy's number and waited... When they picked up I sighed in relief and told them who I was and where I was. Three hours later 5 black SUV's pulled up outside the hotel and as soon as the vans stopped out jumped Dimitri and Adrian. I ran towards them and embraced them both, relief washing over me. I could see the horror, relief and worry in Dimitri's eyes. "Oh my god! What happened to you Roza?" Dimitri asked in horror. "It doesn't matter just get me out of here" I whispered back to him. We all jumped into the vans, but I could tell everyone wanted to know more. We were driving back to the academy when the adrenaline ran out and the pain of all my injuries came back. I screamed in pain and clawed at the sides of the van wishing the pain away. Immediately Dimitri and Adrian were at my side trying to comfort me, but the pain was overwhelming. Dimitri was checking my countless wounds and then realized what was happening.

The Strigoi had learned that if you inject a small amount of their blood into their victim it would cause them unbearable pain. Dimitri had told me on our date about the new discovery that the Strigoi were using humans and weak damphirs as test subjects. It had horrified me at the time but I didn't think it was possible. Apparently I was wrong...

**So there you have it! Thought I'd leave you with another cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R+R for me xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! This isn't a new chapter….. Yes I'm sorry! I can't update a full chapter because I don't have the time just yet, but I promise you soon you will get a new chapter at least once a week. Anywho, I suppose you could call this an information chapter because some of you wanted to know something's….. So here you are! Xxx**

How long was Rose in the tube for? – She was in the tube for 13 years.

How old was Rose when she was put into the tube? – She was around 15 when she was out in the tube.

How come she still looks like a 17 year old? – There was a special chemical put in the water to preserve her body. In result she appears not to have aged.

Why are the strigoi after Rose? – That I can't tell you because I guess it would ruin the story!

**If you have any more questions please feel free to comment or PM me! Till the next time xxx**


End file.
